El Torneo De Los Tres Magos
by Lunikoon Kana
Summary: Harry nunca tuvo suerte en el amor, pero pronto cambiara.
1. Prologo

Hola! soy nueva en esto de publicar historias siempre he querido escribir de Darry, pero jamas me atrevi! hoy les vengo a traer una historia de ellos, me tomo mucho tiempo en idear la historia pero se que les encantara

Disclaimer, Nada me pertenece solo a J.K Rowling que nos metió en un maravilloso mundo de magia.

Words: 1,859

Resumen: Harry nunca a tenido suerte en el amor, pero eso pronto cambiara.

Advetencias: son relaciones ChicoxChico si no te gustan te puedes retirar. o insultos

Agradecimientos: quiero agradecer a 2 personitas que lograron que esta historia de hiciera realidad Candy Criss una maravillosa escritora y Lizii Gustin Colfer les agradesco mucho demaciado.

* * *

Prólogo

En Howarts se celebrará el torneo de los 3 magos que es emocionante y excitante; el colegio entero prepara la bienvenida a las dos escuelas invitadas, habría mucho que hacer pues eran cientos de alumnos; con todo y ello estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de uno en especial llamado Harry Potter.

De Harry Potter hay mucho que decir, el pobre muchacho que con solo meses de edad venció al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, de ese suceso le quedó una cicatriz en forma de rayo, desde entonces todos lo conocían como el-niño-que-vivió o el niño de oro.

Harry al igual que todos tenía sentimientos, deseaba tener novias o en su caso novios; para nadie era raro que Harry Potter fuera gay, de hecho en el mundo mágico era bastante normal como los grifos.

Hablando de amoríos el pelinegro tenía bastantes en su haber, el más reciente era Cédric, un chico bastante guapo y popular, Cédric tenía una relación con cierto chico de ojos verde esmeralda, pero como cualquier relación amorosa llegó a su final, el rubio lo dejo por andar con una chica de ojos rasgados de nombre Cho Chang.

Decir que Harry estaba triste era un poco erróneo, el chico se encontraba totalmente devastado, no salía, no iba a clases, no se bañaba, no comía, ni siquiera dormía, solo se quedaba en su cama viendo el techo y pensando que habían transcurrido tres semanas desde la ruptura las cuales se le hacían una eternidad.

Harry estaba encerrado en su dormitorio cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta interrumpiendo su sueño, una castaña asomó su cabeza para ver a su amigo.

"¿Harry nos preguntábamos si quieres unirte a nosotros en la sala común para platicar un rato?".

"Ahora no Hermione" suspiró

"Cuando saldrás de tu habitación y pasarás tiempo con nosotros, tus amigos", la chica se adentró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama dónde su amigo descansaba. "Todos sabemos que la relación que tuvieron Cédric y tú fue larga y bonita, pero ya terminó, debes superarlo Harry, él ya lo superó y continúa con su vida mientras que tú estás aquí encerrado en tu habitación lamentándote de todo lo que pudiste o no pudiste hacer para evitar la ruptura."

Hubo un momento de silencio en dónde Harry pensaba si debía bajar o no, mientras tanto la castaña pensaba que no tenía más planes para convencer a su amigo.

"Iré en seguida" se levantó y se tambaleo un poco debido a que estaba muy débil por no haber comido en días.

"Genial, te esperamos y le diré a un elfo que te traiga un poco de comida" gritó emocionada y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Harry suspiro y entró al cuarto de baño para tomar una muy buena ducha ya que tenía como dos semanas de no bañarse y olía muy mal.

Con un gesto de fastidio se desvistió y se metió bajó el chorro de agua caliente. Al salir se vistió con unos jeans azules y una polera bastante normal, se peinó o al menos lo intento y después se coloco sus lentes, se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo y bajo donde se encontraban hablando animadamente Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Hermione, el primero en notar su presencia fue Ron quién se levantó de un salto y lo abrazo.

"¡Amigo al fin, ya era tiempo!" lo guió al saloncito que estaba enfrente de la chimenea.

Todos lo saludaron alegremente y le dieron las últimas noticias. En la mesita que estaba enfrente del sofá había una bandeja llena de comida, el pelinegro quién tenía días sin comer se le hizo agua la boca, tomó algunos de los alimentos discretamente no queriendo llamar la atención pero su estómago lo delató al gruñir muy fuerte, sus amigos solo rieron por la cara que hizo y le dejaron comer todo lo que quiso.

"Harry, mañana llegan las escuelas visitantes y el profesor Dumbuldore ha pedido a todos los alumnos que recibamos a todos con entusiasmo" Hermione dijo para que Harry se uniese a la conversación.

"Si amigo, viene el instituto Durmstrang lo que significa que viene Krum" exhalo emocionado el pelirrojo.

"Ron tú ya tienes pare…" la castaña no terminó la frase y guardó silencio.

Hubo un profundo silencio hasta que Neville carraspeó.

"Bueno Harry ¿cómo has estado?"

"Ni creas Neville que centrándose en mí depresión no me van a contar que Ron tiene pareja" gritó "¡Dios Ron tú y Hermione son uno para el otro por qué no me lo dijeron!, sé que he estado ausente pero ésta es una gran noticia que deberían haber compartido conmigo".

"Bueno Harry verás", su amigo pelirrojo habló "La situación es que no es Hermione, es una buena amiga pero jamás andaré con mi amiga…"

"¿Entonces quién es?"

"Zaasdfghjkl, que te parece" sonrió

"No te entendí, Dios ni que fuera un Slytherin" bromeó Harry.

Al ver las caras de sus amigos se le borró la sonrisa y volteo a todas partes para encontrar una respuesta.

"Ese es el problema es un Slytherin" Ron se puso tan rojo que igualaba el rojo de su pelo.

"¡Oh por dios es Theodore Nott!"

"No no es Theodore" gritó Neville "Por que escuche que tiene una relación" se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada a la chimenea.

"Pansy, Dafne…." Pensó un rato más, tomó de su zumo de calabaza y enseguida lo escupió "Blaise Zabini".

El silencio incómodo lo confirmo todo, se quedaron así por un buen rato y el ambiente se fue relajando poco a poco, Dean y Seamus se estaban dando arrumacos mientras los demás sentían el calor de la chimenea, hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

"¡Oh por dios casi se me olvida!" gritó Dean "Krum mañana viene como todos, pero no viene solo sino con su pareja."

"¿Y eso es importante porque?" preguntó Ron.

"Son la pareja más importante del mundo Mágico, son como la realeza" explicó Dean.

"¿Y quién es el famoso novio de Krum?" preguntó Harry.

"Draco Malfoy" le tendió una foto a Harry.

Harry observó la foto, vió un chico de túnica verde oscura, con cabello platinado, ojos grises y una perfecta sonrisa que daban ganas de sonreír a la foto, en ella se encontraba saludando y sonriendo. El hombre de la foto era perfecto. Se quedó con la foto y sonreía cada vez que pensaba en el hombre de la foto.

Siguieron platicando durante más tiempo y Dean jamás pidió la foto de regreso, luego de un rato se retiró con su novio porque era muy tarde y no quería ojeras, por su parte Ron y Hermione se quedaron un poco más de tiempo pero después de media hora cada uno se retiró a su habitación; Harry que llevaba mucho tiempo en la cama se quedó un rato más en el sofá de cuero y sacó la fotografía de ese perfecto hombre llamado Draco Malfoy.

"Dobby" llamó Harry al pequeño elfo.

"Si señor Harry" apareció con un puff.

"Necesito que me investigues todo sobre Draco Malfoy por favor."

Con una inclinación de parte del elfo se desapareció. Después de 20 minutos apareció otra vez con un montón de revistas, en su mayoría eran de Corazón de Bruja dónde estaba en la portada Draco.

Averigua si eres compatible con Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter se rió pero aun así hizo el test y salió que era un 90% compatible con aquel hombre y se emocionó. Leyó un poquito más y descubrió sus gustos, él amaba el invierno por sus colores blancos y azules, de ahí su color favorito azul y su comida favorita Bouillaisse* y su golosina favorita las Bolas de Chocolate* también su bebida favorita era un vino sauco, conocía de todo, en esas revistas de corazón de bruja y en el Quisquilloso supo en los problemas que se había metido, como por ejemplo cuando se encontró en un bar Gay un poco oculto del callejón Diagon. Harry ya conocía el chico de pies a cabeza, incluso sus amistades y que era la mayoría de los Slytherin's. Sus padres Narcissa Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy familia de sangre pura y aristócratas, nació el 5 de Junio de 1980 y bueno actualmente novio de Víctor Krum.

Después de que leyera todo lo que podía escondió las revistas y se acostó en su cama sosteniendo la foto de Draco, hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó con más ganas de las que tenía ayer, al ser el primero en despertar se dio un baño con agua fría para relajar los músculos. Al salir de la ducha notó que varios de sus compañeros ya se habían despertado y se le quedaban viendo muy raro, los saludo con una sonrisa más grande y unos buenos días, se vistió con su uniforme de Gryffindor y salió de los dormitorios para poder ir al gran comedor, estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta que una persona caminaba en su dirección provocando que chocaran ambos.

"Lo siento muchi…." Se calló en el instante en que vio a aquel hombre que lo llevó a la depresión "Cedric"

"Harry, dios tiene semanas que no te veía, todos pensaban que estabas enfermo".

"No, no estaba enfermo" susurró "es que tuve problemas, pero estoy mejor ahora".

"Qué bueno que estés bien porque quería invitarte al caldero chorreante" preguntó feliz y algo incómodo.

"Lo siento pero tú ya estas con Cho" aparto de su camino a Cedric "Me tengo que ir, espero que las cosas con Cho funcionen" dijo mientras se alejaba.

Harry todavía se ponía nervioso al ver al castaño, su objetivo era olvidarlo y que mejor que conseguir un buen polvo que lo hiciera olvidar también al chico de cabellos platinados con novio y jugador estrella del Quiddich.

Cuando entró al comedor no había muchos alumnos puesto que era muy temprano, en las mesas en un lugar muy alejado de Revenclaw se encontraba Luna leyendo un libro. Harry se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

"Oh, Harry qué bueno que hayas superado lo de Cédric, él no te merecía" .

"¿Cómo sabes de…?" guardó silencio "¿Cómo sea cómo estás?".

"Bien, he oído que el niño más bonito de todo el mundo mágico viene de visita a Howarts, es emocionante no crees Harry" habló emocionada la rubia.

"Se demasiado" suspiró.

"Vamos Harry no te pongas así, algún día las aguas turbias se calmaran y verás con claridad todo, es solo cuestión de tiempo".

"¿Qué me tratas de decir Luna?" interrogó.

"Lo que quiero decir Harry es que con el tiempo verás con más claridad todo, pero ahora lo que debes de hacer es calmar las aguas turbias, olvidarte de Cedric, no por completo, lo que tuviste con él fue una bonita relación que recordaras toda la vida" le acarició la mejilla, apenas un roce "pero no era la persona indicada para ti" le puso un dedo en la boca a Harry cuando vio que iba a hablar "Lo sabrás con el tiempo, mientras supera a Cedric como pareja no como amigo".

Luna al decir esas palabras se levantó y recogió su libro, antes de irse le dió un beso en la mejilla a Harry dejándolo muy pensativo.

* * *

Bouillaisse: Ballabesa, sopa de marisco (frances)

Bolas de chocolate*: Rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de cornualles


	2. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

He aqui con otro cap de esta historia quiciera agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron review que hacen posible esta historia tambien a mi beta Candy Criss que le da un vistazo y corrige y bueno espero que disfruten esto y nuevamente gracias espero sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling que nos introducio al gran mundo de la magia, y dicho esto nada me pertenece.

Parner: Viktor Krum/Draco L. Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini y Draco L. Malfoy/Harry J. Potter

Advertencias: relaciones homosexuales porfavor no insultar que aqui solo somos fans dando nuenstras ideas

Words: 2,127

* * *

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

Después de la plática que Harry tuvo con Luna fue a la torre de astronomía para pensar un rato ó más bien dejar de pensar en Cédric, pensar en él lo hacía sufrir, de momento sus recuerdos con ese chico no le hacían ningún bien, recordó que tenía consigo la foto de ese chico rubio llamado Draco, decidió sacarla y verla por un buen rato, mientras la observaba pensaba en lo que el rubio podría estar haciendo, de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que varios de los estudiantes gritaban por algo que estaba sucediendo en el lago y se acercó a mirar.

Harry pudo observar que el gran barco se elevaba, lo que sucedía cuando Hogwarts daba la bienvenida a su instituto y en ese momento estaba llegando el instituto Durmstrang, Harry sin pensarlo dos veces corrió escaleras abajo sin fijarse con quién se encontraba en el camino, por esa misma razón chocó con Dumbledore a quién casi tira al suelo.

"Profesor lo siento, no lo vi" se disculpó.

"No te disculpes muchacho, sé que fue un accidente y no me paso nada malo, pero asegúrate de que la siguiente vez veas por donde corres; de hecho yo iba a buscarte porque necesito que me hagas un favor".

"¡Claro que sí!, ¿Qué necesita que haga?" sonrió forzosamente.

"Verás, el Instituto Durmstrang viene de visita con algunos de sus famosos estudiantes y me gustaría que fuera usted quién llevara a uno de los jóvenes a su habitación privada, ubicada en la torre del este a petición de su padre, el joven si no mal recuerdo se llama Draco pero deme un segundo para revisar si el nombre es correcto," luego de unos segundos en los que revisaba en una hoja que traía consigo corroboró el nombre "Es correcto, el nombre del joven es Draco Malfoy" afirmó.

"Ummm si, por supuesto que puedo hacer eso".

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir frenéticamente, no podía creer su buena suerte, todavía no conocía al rubio y ya estaba pensando en que podrían ser amigos y luego talvez algo más; sacudió su cabeza para dejar de soñar y cuando estuvo más alerta pudo ver una cabellera demasiado roja y otra muy esponjosa y de color castaño, se acercó a ellos y el trío dorado se encamino a su mesa dónde ya estaban sentados Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ginny, a la última le señaló el lugar disponible a lado suyo, se sentaron y escucharon a Dumbledore hablar sobre el torneo de los tres magos y en que consiste, bueno… todos menos Harry quién no escuchaba nada por estar perdido en sus pensamientos pensando en cierto chico rubio hasta que escuchó las quejas de sus amigos en su mesa y en las de los demás.

"Debe ser una broma,¿ Porque sólo los de 17 años deben participar?" bufó su amigo pelirrojo.

"Porque es muy peligroso para alguien de nuestra edad Ron" aclaró una Hermione sin quitar la vista del libro que leía.

Harry concordó con ella, en el torneo de los tres magos habían muerto varios magos y todo por querer estar en ese estúpido torneo.

"Démosle la bienvenida a la Academia Beauxbatons de Artes Mágicas" las puertas se abrieron y de ahí salieron varias chicas vestidas de color azul y unas extrañas boinas con punta, todos los hombres parecían embobados por la belleza de aquellas muchachas, al final entró una mujer muy alta, lo que la mayoría supuso es que era la directora de la academia "Madame Olympe Maxime, espero que disfrute la visita" saludo el director cordialmente con un beso en la mano y le dió espacio para que ella pasara "y por último el Instituto Durmstrang" todos retuvieron el aliento sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, chicos muy bruscos pero muy guapos, quienes entraron por la puerta principal con pasos decididos, todas las chicas y algunos chicos se quedaron en silencio al ver entrar a Víktor Krum de la mano con Draco Malfoy.

La reacción de todos fue de lo mejor, muchas chicas suspiraron, la casa de Slytherin gritó emocionados por Draco Malfoy un gran amigos de ellos, incluso Snape estaba sonriendo ¡Snape¡ el jefe de Slytherin, y para Víktor suspiros, la mayoría de admiración por ser tan bueno en el quiddich y aparte por tener a un chico demasiado guapo. Harry bueno, él no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, toda su atención se iba a aquel chico de cabellos platinados, algo lo sacó de su ensueño y volteo a ver a la causante.

"Harry, Dumbledore te está esperando en su oficina" le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde no espero ni dos veces para levantarse de su asiento y encaminarse a la oficina del profesor, cuando llegó a la gárgola le dijo la contraseña que era: plumas de azúcar, cuando vió que las escaleras aparecieron se subió inmediatamente y tocó levemente la puerta hasta escuchar un adelante.

"Harry muchacho bienvenido" saludó el director "El señor Malfoy va estar aquí en 5 minutos y quiero darte éste mapa para que sepas dónde se encuentra la habitación privada" le entregó el mapa que tenía muchos pasadizos y escaleras, Harry se puso nervioso porque tenía miedo de perderse, pero vamos tiene sangre de merodeador "Necesito que trates bien a nuestro amigo Malfoy, él es muy importante para nosotros, su padre pertenece a la orden del Fénix, así que no hagas enojar a nuestro invitado, por favor."

Eso último puso más nervioso a Harry, no quería arruinar esta oportunidad, todos saben que Lucius Malfoy era muy importante en el ministro y para la Orden del Fénix, puesto que él juega demasiados papeles aparte de ser un gran beneficiario de Hogwarts, al principio Draco iba a entrar pero decidieron mandarlo a Durmstrang para que no se involucre con el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, para no poner en peligro a su primogénito.

"Señor Malfoy un gusto en verlo" habló el director al ver entrar al chico platinado, se le hizo raro a Harry que Dumbledore abrazó al ojigris y éste aceptó gustoso "Este es Harry Potter su guía de ahora en adelante" presentó a los dos jóvenes.

Harry como siempre estaba distraído, se levantó deprisa que no se dio cuenta que estaba pisando su túnica, lo que provocó que se cayera enfrente del chico de sus sueños, Draco se acercó inmediatamente y le tendió la mano.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó preocupado ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

"Eh… este sí" respondió nervioso "Yo solo… si, solo es que me caí y soy Harpo" se trabó al notar su error y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara pero intentó presentarse ahora correctamente "Soy Harry Potter no Harpo"

Draco lo único que pudo atinar fue a reír muy levemente causándole un cosquilleo en su estómago.

"Bueno Harpo soy Draco Malfoy y solo llámame Draco" sacudió levemente su mano no dándose cuenta que sus manos seguían unidas "¿si no te importa podrías devolverme mi mano?" bromeó.

El pelinegro la soltó rápidamente disculpándose de nuevo, Dumbledore les dio más instrucciones a los dos chicos antes de retirarse.

Después de salir de la oficina del director emprendieron su camino al cuarto de Draco, ninguno de los dos se atrevió hablar durante el camino ya que no se les ocurría nada de qué hablar, hasta que él ojigris habló por primera vez después de 10 minutos.

"Entonces Harpo, cuéntame más de tí" el mencionado se sonrojó por su torpeza.

"Creo que todos saben de mí más de la cuenta" dijo por primera vez sin titubear lo que era extraño ya que por lo regular titubeaba.

"Bueno, al parecer tienes razón, siempre sales en el profeta y en las leyendas no te quedas atrás" dijo con suspicacia.

Después de eso otro silencio inundó el ambiente pero no era tenso, hasta que se encontraron con dos personas agarradas de la mano uno pelirrojo y el otro moreno.

"Draco" saludó Blaise Zabini con entusiasmo y abrazó a su mejor amigo ignorando las miradas asesinas de su novio celoso, que miraba la escena rojo de coraje como su pelo.

"Te extrañe el mes pasado en la mansión, sin tí no era lo mismo" .

"Lo sé, pero ya conoces a mi papá, no me dejó, nadie te quiere poner en peligro mi Dragón" y eso fue la bomba detonante para Ron, que interrumpió con un carraspeo "¡Oh!, él es mi novio Ron Weasley" lo presentó.

Draco observó de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo ocasionando que éste se pusiera nervioso por las miradas penetrantes que el rubio le daba, una última mirada calculadora, sonrió y alzó la ceja solo como los Malfoy lo pueden hacer.

"Bueno Weasley, solo quiero decirte que si tratas mal a Blaise olvídate de tu futuro" amenazó con voz amenazante que puso los pelos de punta a todos los de la sala, "Gusto en conocerte".

Después de eso se despidieron para que Draco y Harry siguieran su camino, empezaron a hablar de los lugares a los que podría salir a dar una vuelta, en las salidas de Hogwarts.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Krum?" preguntó sin pensar mientras veía el mapa para llegar al dormitorio asignado.

"Llevamos 2 meses de relación" contestó con el ceño fruncido mientras checaba los pasillos.

"Disculpa por entrometerme" alzó la vista para ver la mirada del otro chico y al ver que tenía los labios y las cejas fruncidos preguntó "Todo está bien".

"Harpo, ¿Estás seguro de saber en dónde estamos?" preguntó con una sonrisa bastante seductora, pero para Harry en realidad era sarcástica "Al parecer Harry Potter me perdió" y se empezó a reír a carcajadas provocando que el otro se contagiara.

"Perdón, pero es la primera vez que paso por aquí" confesó con la cabeza baja y revisando de nuevo el mapa, ¿Cómo es que podía perder a Draco Malfoy, novio de Viktor, chico protegido de Dumbledore y primogénito de la familia Malfoy y lo peor sangre Black.?

"Déjame ver eso" ofreció ayuda el rubio platinado, Harry se lo pasó, tenía al pobre chico caminando por media hora sin llegar a su destino y era lógico que pudiera estar desesperado.

Después de que se perdieran Draco los llevó por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta dónde se encontraba el retrato de un gran dragón color blanco como el cabello del chico que iba a ser su huésped por un tiempo.

"La contraseña es Nido de Dragón" Draco rodó los ojos por la contraseña que le puso el director y se adentraron.

El cuarto era de color verde Slytherin lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en el sangre pura; una cama matrimonial con dosel de color esmeralda; todo el cuarto estaba tapizado con una alfombra verde oscuro; unos buros por cada lado de la cama y un gran baño que se ubicaba en la parte de enfrente de la cama que solo consistía en un lavabo, taza y bañera, que más bien era una tina, el baño bueno… para que decimos que color es si ya se sabe. (blanco por si tenían duda).

"¿Por qué todo es verde?" exclamó sorprendido Harry.

"Mi padre siempre decía que si venía a Hogwarts yo iría a Slytherin, tenemos sangre excepto por mi tío Sirius" dijo dando una vuelta más por la habitación.

Cuando el moreno iba a hablar un chico entró por las puertas, y no era otro más que Viktor Krum entrando con las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Al fin me pude zafar de las manos de Igor para venir a verte" dijo mientras caminaba directo a su novio para darle un casto beso.

Harry desvió la mirada porque no deseaba ver como se besuqueaban, cuando caminó hacia la puerta para retirarse una mano fuerte lo agarró evitando que diera un paso más.

"Qué bueno que puedo confiar en ti Harry" agradeció "Quiero que en todo este tiempo cuides de el" pidió.

"¡Hey yo me puedo cuidar solo!" bufó.

"Lo sé Draco, pero con ya sabes quién a la vuelta de la esquina y tú como su blanco nadie quiere que te pase nada, por eso Dumbledore te puso con Harry, para que él te cuide" Aclaró "Sabes que yo no te puedo cuidar mucho, por eso lo necesitamos a él" señalo al moreno que hasta el momento estaba nervioso "Harry, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera estar a solas con mi novio" .

Harry excusándose salió de dormitorio encaminándose al lago que estaba en las afueras del colegio, se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, en realidad sólo pensaba en una sola.

Al parecer era el protector de Draco, lo cual le agradó bastante porque pasaría mucho tiempo con él, lo que haría que pudiera conocerlo más. Y juró bajo la luz de las estrellas que sería el mejor guardián y amigo del chico Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ok espero que les haya gustado espero leerlos besos de Lunikoon


End file.
